Signed, Sealed, Delivered
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: "You're requested in the auditorium." "Why?" "Undisclosed reasons."


**I hate school. I just need to graduate. I barely have time to breathe, let alone write. I have so many plot bunnies running around my head. I had a quick hour to catch one of the bunnies to dispel it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the song used for this which is Signed Sealed Delivered by the Beelzebubs. (I recommend finding a video; I watched the one from October 23, 2010 by 10bac10.)**

**Now, let's get on with this show.**

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the choir room flanked by Santana since she was a strong force with the Bully Whips. She was even wearing her ridiculously flashy jacket and beret, even though it was after school hours. He supposed that it gave her a sense of power.<p>

"Rachel said that she wanted to see you earlier," Santana warned Kurt, as Rachel flitted across the room with a stack of music sheets gathered in her arms. Kurt frantically looked to where Santana was for backup against Rachel's rant, but she was always linking pinkies with Brittany at this point.

"You're requested in the auditorium," Rachel said, giving an over exaggerated wink to Mercedes who was talking with Puck and Lauren. It was the complete opposite of nonchalant.

"Why?" Kurt asked, his brows furrowing above the bridge of his nose.

"Undisclosed reasons," Rachel said, a large smile creeping up on her face.

"Do you need an escort?" Santana perked up from the corner with Brittany, looking awfully content cozied up next to the blonde.

"No," Kurt shook his head, "Everyone's either gone, or at practice."

"You better get going," Rachel said, nudging him ahead, as she clutched all of the music sheets with her one arm.

Kurt laughed, "I'm going."

He was no more than ten feet from the choir room, when Rachel let out this little happy squeal, as someone was quick to yell 'SH!' to her. Kurt moseyed to the auditorium; taking the long route through the hallways that constant battered him. He subconsciously let his mind slip back to walking down the halls of Dalton with his hand intertwined with Blaine's. He briefly wondered if it would feel the same walking down these hallways.

Probably not.

Kurt stayed in the reverie of Blaine's hand fitting perfectly in his for his walk. Before Kurt knew it, he was faced with the auditorium doors. He pulled one open, only to see nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hello?" Kurt called out, wondering why Rachel sent him here with such exuberance.

A bunch of figures wordlessly clomped in the middle of the stage from behind the side curtains. He walked down the aisle, intrigued by what was forming on the stage. A spotlight focused on the group. Kurt quickly recognized them as the Dalton Warblers that he had left behind just two weeks ago. He settled in a seat in the fifth row.

"One, two, three, four," Wes counted out, before the lot of boys started harmonizing their acapella song. Kurt smiled as they seemed to be freely moving a bit more, which was a major improvement from their choreographed two step.

Kurt scanned the uniforms and smiling faces, trying to place the one of his boyfriend, which just so happened to be missing from the scene. It just didn't make sense that the Warblers would be at McKinley without Blaine. In fact, it made no sense at all.

"Oh baby. Here I am, signed sealed delivered, I'm yours," The Warblers harmonized, even though Kurt could specifically pick out the different vocal ranges.

It made Kurt smile when all of them ducked their heads, only to perk up to do their own specific parts. He wondered how long they had been working on this piece, since it seemed so well-rehearsed, even for the Warblers. Then, they started overlapping their individual parts in the most rhythmically onomatopoetically way.

Blaine stepped through from the back of the Warbler, where he was perfectly hidden due to his hobbitness, as the Warblers started adding clapping as a beat to their song. It made Kurt's heart soar to see Blaine on stage, let alone knowing that this song was all for him. He could feel his face rapidly heating up.

"Oh baby, you set my soul on fire that's why I know you're my heart's only desire," Blaine sang, his voice perfectly acapella as all noise on the stage ceased for his line. The Warblers melody quickly picked back up as Blaine walked to the edge of the stage.

"Here I am, signed sealed delivered, I'm yours," The Warblers wrapped up the song as Blaine hopped off the stage, sticking the hard landing.

Kurt resisted all the urged to give them a standing ovation only because Blaine was walking directly towards him. The Warblers split in two perfect lines, walking down the steps on the sides of the stage.

"Hey," Kurt breathed, as Blaine instantly enveloped him in a hug.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's neck, as Blaine tried to hold his boyfriend even tighter.

"I missed you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, sending an involuntary rush of chills down his spine.

"We'll be in the choir room," Jeff reminded Blaine, as the auditorium doors left them secluded on their own.

"Was it corny?" Blaine asked, ducking his head in embarrassment, only looking up to Kurt through his eyelashes.

"No, I loved it," Kurt said, subconsciously testing the waters for the l-word that would eventually slip.

"Good," Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt close once more, only to press his smiling lips against Kurt's unsuspecting ones.

The gesture made Kurt giggle, since he still wasn't used to being kissed in a way that didn't shake him to the core. Besides, it was his boyfriend pressed flush against him, which he still couldn't believe was a reality.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked, noticing the almost distant look Kurt got in his eyes after his little giggle.

"You," Kurt mumbled, burying his head in the crook of Blaine's neck as his face rapidly heated up.

"Kurt? Blaine?" Rachel's voice echoed throughout the room, effectively ruining the moment that Kurt and Blaine had going.

"Rachel, I told you not to go in there," Wes reprimanded the slight girl, whose silhouette was outlined from the hallway light.

"No, it's fine," Blaine convincingly lied, as he separated from Kurt's embrace, "We were just heading back to the choir room."

"Well, Rachel wouldn't let me start our jam session until everyone was present," Wes lamely floundered around as the couple started their trek to the auditorium doors.

"It wouldn't be fair if they came in late and missed the beginning number or didn't get a say in the music choices," Rachel explained, her voice getting a higher pitch than normal as she failed at making her valid point.

"You will pay for this, Rachel," Kurt threatening said as he neared the girl, "Just remember that when you're over with Finn later."

"You can't plot your revenge with Blaine there," Rachel said with a smirk, as Kurt was hit with a rush of two emotions. One of them was elation because he didn't know that Blaine was coming back home with him after this, and the other was fury for her smart attempt at logic.

"He won't have a problem helping me plan my revenge," Kurt sassed back, as Rachel's eyes darted to Blaine, who was sadly nodding in agreement with Kurt's statement.

Rachel looked back to Kurt, who still had on his signature smirk, before huffing off down the hallway to the choir room. Wes nearly ran to keep her pace, as Blaine slowed down for a bit more time with his boyfriend.

"Just one proper kiss before we go in there," Blaine said, as his attempt to make it a question flopped by the way his voice pleaded.

"Only because I like you," Kurt said as Blaine opened his mouth to retort, Kurt captured his lips.

"Just let me check on them," Rachel said, as Kurt pulled his lips away from Blaine's with an audible pop.

"If you go in that hallway, the Bully Whips will no longer help you against the hockey teams and slushies," Santana threatened, as there was the sound of scuffling feet across the choir room floor.

"Come on," Kurt urged, tugging at Blaine's hand, who stayed anchored, "She's pretty persistent. She'll break free in a minute or two. And, I really don't want her urging me to talk to her dads about safe sex again."

"I could teach you," Blaine said, lowering his voice into something downright laced with lust, complete with bedroom eyes.

"Blaine!" Kurt squawked out, smacking Blaine's chest, turning the lustful expression into laughter.

Kurt made another effort for the choir room door, only to be pulled back into Blaine's chest. He wanted to object, but he just couldn't be bothered at this point because he could feel Blaine's heart beating against his own.

"I'll go under one condition," Blaine said, peaking Kurt's interest, before wagering, "You somehow convince them to sing Do Ya Think I'm Sexy."

"Deal," Kurt said, knowing that this was something he could handle. Besides, he could most certainly make Blaine pay for this ridiculous deal.

"Sealed with a kiss," Blaine said, gently pressing his lips against Kurt's, before allowing his boyfriend to make a break for the choir room.

"Guys! We're doing Do Ya Think I'm Sexy. I need some backup," Kurt said, clapping his hands to draw all the attention to him, as the band instantly started the opening beats paired with the Warbler and New Direction backup vocals.

Kurt started the song with a very sultry and borderline whiney 'sugar' as he caught Blaine's lusty eyes again. Oh well, Kurt decided, maybe he could make his own deal with Blaine after this to do something to fix the amount of lust in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you liked it.<strong>


End file.
